The invention relates to a spark plug socket for a spark plug wherein the spark plug socket comprises an elastic base member and a contact element secured in the base member. The base member has a spark plug receptacle for the spark plug and the contact element has a contact receptacle for a connecting contact of the spark plug. The spark plug socket can be removed or pulled off in a direction of removal from the spark plug. In an unloaded state of the spark plug socket arranged on the spark plug a section of the contact receptacle engages behind the connecting contact of the spark plug viewed in the removing direction of the spark plug socket.
DE 195 15 623 A1 discloses a spark plug socket whose contact element is comprised of a wound wire. It has been found that in case of such spark plug sockets mounting can be difficult when unfavorable tolerances of the connecting contact of the spark plug and of the contact element coincide. Also, it may happen that the spark plug socket after first installation is not seated fixedly when play exists between the contact element and the terminal as a result of tolerances. This leads to increased expenditure for manufacture because either the tolerances are to be selected to be very narrow or matching tolerance pairs must be selected.